Reinhold Kruger
Feared as the kingpin of the EU, age has not dulled Kruger's fangs, nor his ambitions. Under the guise of retirement, he is secretly at work unfurling a new scheme: a pan-European revolution at the hands of the incarnates to secure their human rights--and to heighten their power to greatest extent possible. In his arsenal is the unparalleled intelligence network "Odin's Eye," the ranks of incarnates under his command, and the multi-legged assault tank "Sleipnir" he pilots. All of the pieces are in place for his plan to assassinate a host of key figures and overturn the European power structure... Yet now he has dispatched a portion of the force he gathered for his revolution to America. Men as calculating as Kruger seldom alter long-laid plans for no reason--behind this change lie the whispers of another, fed directly into his brain. And by its bidding, Kruger now turns his attentions from Europe to the United States, where the Prophet is being held in secret. Move list *'Ranged Attack' (Knock Down through Sweep Mode): In Assault Mode, fires automatic rounds of bullets into the enemy. In Sweep Mode, fires a piercing beam that downs the enemy. Tap the button multiple times to fire more beams. *'Special Move 1' (Knock Down in Sweep Mode): In Assault Mode, launches homing missiles towards the enemy. Hold the buttons to fire more missiles. In Sweep Mode, simultaneously fires an array of projectiles at the enemy. *'Special Move 2': In Assault Mode, fires a harpoon into the enemy and chains into other attacks. In Sweep Mode, fires the slow but powerful Satellite Cannon. You will switch to an overhead aiming screen before unleashing the Cannon. Hitting yourself or your teammate will result in friendly fire. *'Character Ability Power': Switch between Assault and Sweep Mode. *'N + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch in Sweep Mode): In Assault Mode, twin laser blades slash the enemy. Tap the button when the attack lands to follow up with a second attack. In Sweep Mode, fires an explosive shot that initiates a Tag Combo. Does not use up ammunition. *'←→ + Melee Attack': A spinning attack that swings around to the enemy's side, while evading incoming projectiles and melee attacks. Assault Mode only. *'↑ + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch): Dashes towards and launches the enemy with Odin's hind legs and follows up by blasting two hover mines at the enemy to initiate a Tag Combo. Assault Mode only. *'↓ +Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch): Places hover mines before quickly dashing back. Mines will launch the enemy airborne to initiate a Tag Combo. Assault Mode only. *'Tag Combo - Ranged': Finishes a Tag Combo by immediately firing the Satellite Cannon onto the enemy. *'Tag Combo - Melee': Finishes a Tag Combo by grabbing the enemy and smashing them into the ground. *'Awakening': Action gauge consumption rate decreases for you and your partner. Enemy long-range attacks are more likely to miss. Tag combo damage is increased. Ranged Attack - Odin Special Move 1 - Odin Special Move 2 - Odin Character Ability Power - Odin N + Melee Attack - Odin ←→ + Melee Attack - Odin ↑ + Melee Attack - Odin ↓ + Melee Attack - Odin Tag Combo Ranged - Odin Tag Combo Melee - Odin Awakening - Odin Media Videos Images Odin.jpg|Odin OdinSS.jpg OdinSS1.jpg OdinSS2.jpg Kruger, Reinhold Kruger, Reinhold Kruger, Reinhold